Les Whites Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: Me revoila avec la suite des Whites Wolfs 1: Horeur au collège. chap 6: l'arrivé des profs, une vrai gallère! Merci pour votre soutien! Et sorry pour le retard!
1. Fuites vers le Gué

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

Ca se passe quand Grands-Pas, et les 4 Hobbits sont dans la forêt après la blessure de Frodon à la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Bon sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Fuites vers le Gué.**

Grands-Pas était accroupi devant un buisson d'athelas, quand soudain une lame elfique passa sous son cou et une voix douce et claire dit:

:-Qu'est ce que cela ? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde.

Grands-Pas eu un sourire vaincu.

* * *

Frodon était couché par terre à côté du feu. Un étalon blanc arriva et une femme en descendit. Cette femme était Amy. Elle s'approcha et murmura:

Amy:-_Ti go Amy Undomiel. Li na god daleg. Mea si cata gome galad_.(1)

Elle s'accroupi près de lui, suivi de Grands-Pas.

Amy:-Il disparaît.

Merry:-Qui est-elle ?

Sam:-C'est une Elfe.

Amy:-Il faut le mener à Elrond.

Le Rôdeur pris Frodon et le mis sur Aria. Amy s'apprêta à monter quand le Rôdeur la bloqua.

Aragorn:-_Cemen alin cosa lîm Derra. Nîn amîn dosa pegaz_.(2)

Amy:-_Nîn cina fanna pegaziea_.(3)

Aragorn:-_Lîn néri a rengir !_(4)

Amy:-_Vi nîn mo coulia, wea peria nostra_.(5) _Ada,_ je ne les craint pas.

Il serra la main de la jeune Semi-Elfe dans la sienne et l'aida à monter.

Amy:-Aria _nolîi nosfa_.(6)

Sam:-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Les Spectres sont toujours là !

Le Rôdeur regarda sa fille partir à toute allure avec inquiétude. Amy continua de galoper quand les 9 Nazgûl sortir de leurs cachettes et la suivirent. Elle accéléra l'allure. Le visage de Frodon palissait de plus en plus que le temps passait. Un des 9 failli toucher Frodon quand Amy ordonna à Aria:

Amy:-_Qui moni, lost mare !_(7)

Elle accéléra jusqu'à arriver dans un court d'eau. Les Nazgûls s'arrêtèrent au bord et un d'eux dit:

Un Nazgûl:-Abandonne le Semi-Homme femme Elfe.

Amy(Sortant son épée et sur un ton de défie):-Si vous le voulez, venez don le réclamer.

Les Nazgûl avancèrent vers elle. Celle-ci baissa le regard, le fixant sur l'eau, elle récita:

Amy:-_Li no li est té lone. Li no li est té fi. Li no li est té lone. Li no li a noqué to laï._

Un rat de marais fut provoqué. Faisant disparaître les 9. À ce moment là, Frodon gémit de douleur. Amy le déposa au sol et dit:

Amy:-Non. N'abandonnez pas ! Pas maintenant !(Elle le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il fermit les yeux. Elle les fermit et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue) Que la grâce qui m'a était donné, lui soit accordé. Epargnez le, sauvez le.

Elrond:-_I yana una galaka_.(8)

* * *

Moi:-Et voila la new parti !

Amy:-Génial !

Aragorn:-Vivement la suite !

Kaï:-Ouais.

Max:-Je sort avec Tyson ?

Moi:-Oui mais dans cette parti vous allez rompre.

Max & Tyson:-Alléluia !

Moi:-Bon je vous laisse bisoux ! **Riviews please!**

**Traduction:**

(1): Je suis Amy Undomiel. Ecoute le son de ma voix. Reviens dans la lumière.

(2): Reste avec les Hobbits. Je vous enverrais des chevaux.

(3): Je suis bien meilleure cavalière.

(4): Il y a trop de danger.

(5): Si je dépasse le fleuve, notre pouvoir le protègera.

(6): Au galop.

(7): Plus vite, accélère.

(8): Soit sauvez par l'étoile du soir.


	2. nombreuse rencontre et retrouvaille

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Nombreuse rencontre et retrouvaille.**

Frodon bougea dans le lit et demanda:

Frodon:-Où suis-je ?

Gandalf:-Vous êtes à Fondcombe, demeure d'Elrond. Nous sommes le 14 octobre et il est 10h du matin si vous voulez tout savoir.

Frodon se leva et regarda le magicien.

Frodon:-Vous êtes la, Gandalf ?

Gandalf:-Oui, et vous avez de la chance d'y être vous aussi.

Frodon:-Qui ma ramené ici ?

Gandalf:-C'est Amy, fille d'Aragorn. Tu as vraiment de la chance.

Frodon:-Pourquoi ?

Gandalf:-Amy est peut-être une fille mais elle est une véritable guerrière. Comme l'était sa mère d'ailleurs.

:-Mes Sire Gandalf ? Le Seigneur Elrond désire vous voir.

Gandalf:-J'arrive.(Il se tourna vers Frodon) Tachez de vous reposer.

Frodon répondit d'un simple signe de tête positive. Gandalf quitta la salle et partit en direction que lui indiqué le messager.

* * *

Plusieurs chevaux entrèrent à fondcombe. Les Bladebreakers et les Blitzkrieg Boys et Stéphanie était parmi eux. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et se dirigèrent vers la cour.

* * *

Grands-Pas était assit, un livre en main. Un Homme entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une table en pierre, ou se trouvé les fragment de Narzil. Il la prit et la regarda.

Boromir:-La lame brisée de Narzil. L'épée qui ôta l'Anneau de la main de Sauron lui-même.(Il porta sa main au bout et si coupa) Toujours tranchante.

Il se tourna vers le Rôdeur qui lui lança un regard noir et dit:

Boromir:-Rien de plus qu'un héritage perdu !

Il lacha l'épée qui tomba à terre et parti. Le Rôdeur se leva pour ramasser l'épée, quand il frôla alors une main d'Homme. Il releva la tête pour voir, Kaï, à genoux pour ramasser l'épée.

Kaï:-Il me semble que notre chemin c'est déjà croisé ?

Aragorn:-Oui. C'était quand ma fille avait était blessée par une boulle de Morgul.

Kaï:-Votre fille ?

Il soupira détournant la tête et souffla:

Aragorn:-Oui c'est ma fille. Et il fallait que Sauron se mette en travers de notre retrouvaille.

:-Comme il l'a fait avec Mère.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Amy, dans une magnifique robe bleu nuit. Preuve qu'elle était de haut rang. Elle s'approcha de Kaï et se glissa dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'étreignit avec amour et tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retira et tourna la tête vers son père et dit:

Amy:-_Ada_. Arwen vous cherche. Elle voudrait vous parler d'Aria.

Le Rôdeur se figea et lança un regard mi-étonné mi-apeuré. Elle sourit tristement et répondu à la question muette de son père:

Amy:-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une, même une très bonne nouvelle.

Il eut un sourire rassuré et s'apprêta à sortir, quand sa fille le rappela:

Amy:-_Estel_ ! Il ne nous sépareras plus.

Puis elle se re-glissa dans les bras de Kaï, qui l'embrassa.

* * *

_Estel _arriva sur le pont où l'attendait Arwen, la sœur de celle qu'il aimait. Il s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés.

Arwern:-Je voudrais savoir quelle sont l'intensité des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour ma défiante sœur ?

Aragorn:-Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais donné ma vie pour la sauver.

Arwen:-Quand je pense que vous ne l'avait pas pu…cella me brise le cœur.

Il l'a regarda. Il n'avait jamais aimé la sœur de son aimée. Pas qu'elle soit laide, au contraire, elle était magnifique. Mais il n'aimait pas le caractère de cette dernière. A vouloir savoir toujours tout. A vouloir toujours s'approcher de lui. A vouloir toujours se faire accepter dans le cœur d'Amy. Elle n'a jamais ressemblé à Aria et elle ne lui ressemblera jamais.

* * *

Près de l'endroit où se trouvé le Rôdeur et Arwen, une femme se tenait debout, caché par les arbre fin de la forêt. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu océan, de grand yeux bleu azur, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et de magnifique oreille pointu. Elle portait une courte armure elfique noir, un carquois remplis de flèches élfique, un arc, deux poignards et une fine épée. Elle regarda encore une fois les deux personnes avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer:

:-Sauron, tu nous a déjà séparé une fois mais pas deux.

Puis elle se retourna et disparut dans la sombre forêt de fondcombe.

* * *

Moi:-Voila une bonne chose de faite !

Kaï:-…Hum…ouais…

Moi:-Jamais content celui-la ! Bon riviews.

Amy:-**'titekai**: Merci pour l'encouragement et nous espérons que la deuxième partie te plaira autant que la première. Bisou !

Moi:-Moi aussi je vais vous laisser. Il est 2h01 du mat. **RIVIEWS PLEASE !**


	3. Le conseil d'Elrond

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur: Amy Undomiel(Ancienne Emillie Kumo Ivanov).**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Le conseil d'Elrond**

Elrond:-Gandalf…L'Anneau ne peux rester ici…

Le magicien sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Quand il sortit, il percuta une femme portant un voile noir. Elle se leva et courra vers la salle du conseil. Elle arriva à destination et se figea en voyant, Amy, parler à Légolas. Elle se cacha derrière un potos et la regarda.

Aria:-« C'est donc elle ? Ma fille ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un la bouscula, faisant tomber le voile, dévoilant un magnifique visage et laissant tomber une cascade de cheveux bleus. Elle se retourna et fit face à une personne qu'elle aurait préférée éviter.

* * *

Tous étaient assit dans la salle où se déroulerais le conseil. Les Whites Wolfs étaient entre les Bladebreakers et les Blitzkrieg Boys. Estel c'était empressé d'annoncer à ses p'tits héritiers le retour de leur mère, qui eu pour effet de faire évanouir Amy. Aria était assise à côté de celui-ci, sa tête sur l'épaule du Rôdeur. Elrond arriva et sourit au couple puis commença:

Elrond:-Vous êtes tous venu pour parler du mal qui se répand du Mordor.(Il se tourna vers Frodon.)Montez leur l'Anneau Frodon.

Frodon se leva et déposa l'Anneau sur une petite table ronde en pierre. Puis il rebroussa chemin et alla s'asseoir. Boromir tourna la tête vers on voisin et dit:

Boromir:-Cette chose est un don…(Elrond se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se levait)Un don offert par l'ennemi. Nous pourrions nous en servir pour vaincre Sauron.

Aragorn:-L'Anneau n'obéi qu'a Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir(D'un ton d'écoeurement):-Et qu'est ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît de ces choses là ?

Légolas(Se levant):-Se n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devait serment d'allégeance.

Boromir:-Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur…

Légolas:-L'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Frodon eu un regard surpris vers Aragorn, lorsqu'une voix clair et froide à la voix s'éleva:

Aragorn:-Avoda Légolas.(1)(Légolas s'assit)

Amy:-Mon père a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

Elrond:-Vous n'avez donc pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Boromir soupira et s'assit. C'est à ce moment que Gimli se leva, hache en main et hurla:

Gimli:-Alors qu'attendons-nous !

Il se jeta sur l'Anneau, voulant le briser. Mais dé qu'il essaya, sa hache se brisa et il tomba en arrière. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par Brooklyn qui était assit près des Elfes. Kaï lui lança un regard noir en serrant son emprise sur le corp fin de sa petite amie.

Elrond:-Le seul moyen et de jeter l'Anneau dans les flammes de la montagne du destin. L'endroit où il a était forgé.

Stéphanie(Se levant):-Nous pouvons le mener au Mordor. Notre pouvoir est assez puissant pour le protéger des forces maléfiques.

Gimli(Se levant également et d'un ton furieux):-Je ne mettrez pas le destin de l'Anneau entre les main du Elfe !

Puis, d'un coup, tout la salle se leva et engagea une énorme dispute. Amy et Gandalf contre Boromir, les Elfes contre les Nains et les Bladebreakers et les Blitzkrieg Boys contre Bega lorsqu'un voix retentit dans la pièce:

Frodon:-Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire !

Tout la salle se tourna alors vers le jeune Hobbit.

Frodon:-Bien que je n'en conaisse pas les moyens…

Gandalf(S'approchant):-Je vais vous y aider.

Aragorn:-Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferrais.(Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit)Mon épée est votre.

Légolas(S'approchant à son tour):-Mon arc est votre.

Gimli:-Et ma hache !

Amy(Rejoignant son père):-Si vous avez besoins d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur les Whites Wolfs.

Kaï(Prenant Amy par la taille):-Sur les Bladebreakers également.

Tala:-Et aussi les Blitzkrieg Boys.

Brooklyn (Fort peu intéressé):-Sur nous aussi !

Stéphanie:-Moi avec car je ne lâcherais pas mes frères !

Fanny:-Moi avec !

Boromir(S'approchant):-Si tel et la volonté du conseil, vous pouvez compter sur le Gondor.

Puis Sam sortant de nulle part:

Sam:-Mr. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !

Elrond:-Oui cella se voit car votre ami a était convié a une réunion secrète et vous non.

Et Merry et Pippin rejoignant le groupe:

Pippin:-Et nous aussi !

Merry(Se mettant à côté de Frodon):-Faudrait nous renvoyer dans un sac pour nous en empêcher.

Pippin:-Et il vous faut des personnes très intelligente pour cette…mission…quête…chose.

Merry:-Sa te mes déjà hors course Pippin.

Elrond(Regardant le petit monde):-37 compagnons…Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Pippin:-Chouette…Où est ce qu'on vas ?

* * *

Les Whites Wolfs, les Bladebreakers, les Blitzkrieg Boys et les Bega avait décidé de préparer leurs bagages. Brooklyn s'approcha d'Amy, l'idée de la draguer lui étant passé par la tête.

Brooklyn:-Que fais une femme si belle que vous à la guerre ?

Amy(Sarcastique):-Et que fais un mongol à la guerre, hein ?

Brooklyn:-T'as l'air faible comme ton père.

Amy(Avec un sourire narquois):-Et toi t'es moche comme ta mère.

Sur ce, elle parti en direction de Kaï qui l'embrassa passionnément. Tyson arriva et dit à Brooklyn:

Tyson(Pouffant de rire):-Ouah la casse !

* * *

Moi:-Comment tu la cassé !

Amy:-Et ouais ! Faut pas se laissé faire !

Moi:-Bon riviews !

Amy:-**Littelange54**: Et oui ! Elle est tarée mais bon, une tarée au grand cœur. Et puis si elle reste à l'ordi à cette heure là c'est pour pas que sa tite sœur la face chier ! bon Bayoux !

Kaï:-**'titekai**: Alors oui, la femme A CÔTE de l'arbre est la mère d'Amy. Sinons pour la suite, tu l'auras toujours.

Moi:-Y'a un new sondage !

**Sondage:**

-FannyXGollum;

-FannyXNazgûl;

-FannyXLégolas;

-FannyXGimli;

-FannyXNaruto;

-FannyXSasuke;

A vous de voir et faites pété les riviews !


	4. Un passé douloureux!

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux, Naruto et Harry Potter.**

**Couples: KaïXAmy, MaxXJade, TysonXKim, RayXLiana, DragoXHarry, RonXHermione, NarutoX Ginni, SasukeXFanny, TalaXStéphanie, LégolasXHilary, AragornXAria.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Un passé douloureux.**

Amy et Aragorn marchaient durant de longue heure, son parler. Un silence pesant c'était installé depuis la scène du conseil. Aragorn, ne supportant plus le silence de fille parla:

Aragorn:-Tu ressemble tant à ta mère…

Amy:-À propos de mère. Je trouve qu'Aria ne ressemble pas à votre description, père.

Aragorn:-Que veux-tu dire ?

Amy:-Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait les yeux bleu alors qu'elle à les yeux rouge. Vous m'aviez également dit qu'elle était une grande amie de Gandalf et là, elle le fuit. Tout comme les Elfes d'ailleurs.

Aragorn:-Je réfléchirais à ton commentaire plus tard. Je voulais te parler pour une chose.

Amy:-La quelle ?

Aragorn(Murmurant):-Ton passé…

Elle se tourna et regarda son père avec des yeux ronds. Il lui sourit avec un regard réconfortant. Il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et murmura quelque parole en élfique. Une sphère marron apparut et Amy fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

Elle se releva, dans un drôle d'endroit. Il faisait noir et froid. Elle remonta ses bras vers sa poitrine pour se portait un peu de chaleur. Soudain, les pleurs d'un bébé lui parvint au oreille. Elle se dirigea vers la source du pleurs. Elle se figeat lorsqu'elle vit son père, assit à côté d'une femme qui lui ressemblé fortemant' portant un enfant dans les bras. La femme bercé le bébé et proposa à son petit ami:

Aria:-Que dit tu d'Amy. Moi je trouve que c'est un nom magnifique.

Aragorn:-Aussi magnifique que toi…

Le couple s'embrassa et une autre scène lui arriva sous les yeux.

Elle était dans un pré, près d'un château. Elle vit un tit blond au yeux bleu lui courir derrière(Elle version fille de 3 ans). Elle tomba et elle se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouquet de roses roses.

Drago:-Sa va mieux maintenant ?

Amy(toute mimi(Si Kaï la voyait comme ça.)):-Voui, meci cousin.

Drago:-De rien, tite puce.

Ils rirent de bon bon cœur quand elle fut propulsé dans une autre scène de son passé. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un champ de bataille. Elle vit une femme qu'elle reconnue, c'était la femme qu'elle avait vue avec le bébé dans les bras. Devant elle se tenait un homme masqué d'une longue cape noir. Derrière lui se tenait 5 Illimité de l'eau qui retenait une petite Illimitée des éléments(Vous avez deviné qui c'est ? Celui qui devine qui est la fille reçoit un petit cadeau.)

:-Lachez moi ! Je doit allé sauver ma mère !

Garde1:-Princesse c'est trop dangereux ! Vous ne pouvez y aller !

:-Je m'en fou royalement ! Je veux sauver ma mère…

Elle fut coupé par le rire sadique de l'homme qui venait d'égorger la femme, qui, essayé de sauver le reste de son peuple. Amy(la vrai) baissa la tête et pleura en silence. Puis fut propulsée dans un autre souvenir.

Devant elle se trouvé **elle** mais à l'age de 9½. Elle portait un corsai en cuir noir, un pantalon en cuir noir et des cuissardes en dain noir. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle reconnue Kaï. Celui-ci s'approcha d'**elle** et **la **prit dans ses bras.

Kaï:-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas mon Cœur ?

Amy(Songeuse):-Je pense seulement à ce qui m'est arrivé et cette cicatrice que j'ai depuis au moins 4ans ½ .

Kaï glissa une mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et caressa l'adite cicatrice. **Elle** retourna et demanda:

Amy:-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Kaï(Souriant):-Mais bien sûr ! Je t'aime mon Amour !

Le couple s'embrassa et une nouvelle scène arriva. Pour le moment, Amy était assez pertubée à cause du souvenir précédant, mais quelque chose l'attira. Dans ce souvenir, elle devait avoir 11 ans. **Elle** était accompagnée par l'équipe entière des Blades Scharks. Kaï s'approcha et dit:

Kaï:-Amy tu ferais mieux de sortir. Ce que tu vas voir ne serras pas une partit de plaisir.

Amy(D'un ton haineux):-Boris a volé mon spectre ! Je vais le récupérer !

Kaï tourna les talons et tous le suivirent. Des pas indiquent que quelqu'un s'approchait, ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupe: Kaï avec Amy à gauche et le reste de l'équipe à droite. Au bout de 5 minutes, Kaï et Amy trouvèrent Draco. Elle se précipita dessus et le pris. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une chose. Le plafond s'effondra sur eux, leurs provoquant une amnésie quasis totale !

Amy(la vrai) fut propulsée de la boule marron. Elle se leva et regarda son père droit dans les yeux et chuchota:

Amy:-J'ai couché avec Kaï parce que je le connais depuis des années…

Aragorn:-Pour ce que tu m'as dit sur Aria, je verrais ça avec Gandalf…

Moi:-Voilà ! Le chap 4 FINI !

Amy:-Alléluia !

Kaï:-T'as raisons choupette !

Moi:-Bon je vous laisse. BAYOUX !


	5. Démon démasqué

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux, Naruto et Harry Potter.**

**Couples: KaïXAmy, MaxXJade, TysonXKim, RayXLiana, DragoXHarry, RonXHermione, NarutoX Ginni, SasukeXFanny, TalaXStéphanie, LégolasXHilary, AragornXAria.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision, celle entre / sont les spectres qui se parlent entre eux et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Démon démasqué !**

Amy s'était renfermée depuis sont entretien privée avec son père. Kaï l'avait remarqué, alors il avait décidé de l'à suivre de très près. Un jour avant le grand départ, Amy décida d'aller faire un tour en forêt, Kaï sur ses tallons. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, sortant son katana, prête à se battre. Un orcque surgit de nulle part, se dirigeant vers elle. Mais il fut arrêté par l'arrivé d'un gars qui le décapitât. Il avait des cheveux blonds chatins en pique, des yeux gris, il portait un pull Nike bleu marine, un jeans stretch délavé et des baskets Adidas blanche. Amy sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Amy:-Merci Jéré !

Jérémy:-De rien Mimi.

Amy:-Tu vas bien ?

Jérémy:-Oui et toi ?

Amy:-À merveille !

Jérémy(Enervé):-Arrête de mentir ! Quelque chose ne vas pas ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de la guerre !

**POV d'Amy**

Comment à t-il fait pour le deviner ? Comment ? Je l'ai pourtant caché au maximum ? Kaï et les autres n'ont rien remarqué ? Mais attend, je suis enceinte et alors ? C'est pas un crime à se que je sache !

Amy:-Alors toi t'es pas con mine de rien !

Jérémy:-Je ne suis pas prince de Mirkwood pour rien ! J'ai plein de qualités !

Amy(Comptant sur ses doigts):-Oh oui tu en a plein comme: Drôle; Con; Chiant; Fainéant…Et j'en oublis !

Jérémy:-Et toi alors ? Tu es chiante, conne, débile, enthousiaste, courageuse, froide et pathétique !

J'éclate de rire ! Il n'a pas changé ! Toujours aussi borné…Et merde ! C'est Kaï là bas. Il m'a suivi ? Oh le con ! Je m'approche de lui, et lui donne la baffe du siècle. Il relève la tête et me fixe avec un air enragé. S'il croie qu'il me fait peur…

Kaï(Se massant la joue gauche):-Tu te sens bien là ?

Amy:-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Kaï:-Je me suis inquiété pour toi, moi !

Amy:-Le grand Kaï Hiwatari s'inquiète pour m…

Je m'arrête, complètement figeait. Je viens de faire une saute d'humeur ? Oh merde /_Sa tu peux le dire !_/ Draco la ferme, je t'ai rien demandé /_Oh pov chou !_/ Arrête de te moquer de moi /_Nan ! J'adooooooooore te faire chier !_/ Très bien ! Plus de réparation pendant un an /_Pitié ! Non pas ça !_/ Je vais me gêner, tien. /_Bon j'arrête. _(Amy sourit d'un air vainqueur) _J'ai tes renseignement./_/ Et c'est quoi / _L'échantillons de sang de cette chère Aria, je l'ai analysé. C'est du O-, alors que ta mère avait du A+._/ Donc elle n'est pas Aria…/_Tout juste, August. Et ses yeux rouge avec une fente jaune à l'intérieure est un moyen de différencier un Illimité d'une Aeleriana._/ Tu parle des prêtresse de l'Anneau /_Oui ! Mais le plus bizarre est de savoir pourquoi elle s'est transformé en Aria._/ Je…Je crois savoir…/_Dis moi le alors !_/ Sauron ne peux risquer sa victoire sur notre peuple. Il dois tuer les 5 Spectro Gardiens pour les empêcher d'avoir leurs charmix /_Kaï, lui il la déjà, non ?_/ Oui mais les autres ne l'on pas et ils ne peuvent donc pas se protéger./_Tu peux le demander à Lucas de les aider ?_/ Il n'a pas que ça à faire non plus /_Et pourquoi pas au grand Drago Malfoy ?_/ Oui pourquoi pas…/_Juste pour dire. Kaï et Jérémy sont partis pour le dire à ton père._/ Dire quoi /_J'ai dis à Loupus le truc que j'ai découvert sur Aria._/ Très bien ! Y a plus qu'a rentrer au château, puis ont part crever l'œil de Sauron /_Ouais, on y vas !_/ Je compte sue toi pour me donner toute ta puissance quand je me transformerais en Spectro-Gardiènne quand j'aurais mon charmix. /_T'inquiète. Tu l'auras !_/Merci ! T'es une vrai amie /_Toi t'es une bonne maîtresse !_/ On y vas//_Je te suis !_/ Alors c'est partit !

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Moi:-Voilà un new chap assez cour.

Amy:-Nan ça va je trouve…

Jérémy:-Ouais c'est la classe.

Kaï:-T'es enceinte ?

Amy:-Je vais être Maman !

Moi:-Deviné qui c'est le père et vous aurez un beau cadeau de Noël !

Jérémy:-Les riviews !

Aragorn:-**Marie**: Oui, c'est vrai. Ma fille a vécue des choses affreuse durant sa jeunesse. Mais bon, faut si faire. Merci du compliment et on espère que la suite te plaira.

Sasuke:-Salut ! Je prend la dernière ! **Littleange54**: Kaï j'ai pas fais exprès ! Et je suis plus gay ! Look good !Prend Fanny et l'embrasse.Là ça te vas ? J'espère allez salut !

Moi:-Vous voulez la suite ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faireCliquer en bat à droite. !

* * *

**Illimité**:-Personnes ayant le pouvoir des 5 élément suivant: Le feu, l'air, l'eau, la terre et la glace. Ils adore chanter et danser et aussi tuer ! Leurs missions est de protéger les 5 spectre sacréDranzer, Wolborg, Driger, Draciel et Dragoon.

**Spectro-Gardien**:-Une personne qui possède un spectre peux se transformer en Spectro-Gardien ou Gardien Sacré. Pour cella il lui suffit d'affronter ses peurs pour pouvoir gagner son charmix.

**Aeleriana**:-Démons vengeurs de l'ancien temps. Ils ont était hypnotisé par le pouvoir de l'Unique et son condamné à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'éternité.


	6. Je suis papa!

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux, Naruto et Harry Potter.**

**Couples: KaïXAmy, MaxXJade, TysonXKim, RayXLiana, DragoXHarry, RonXHermione, NarutoX Ginni, SasukeXFanny, TalaXStéphanie, LégolasXHilary, AragornXAria.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision, celle entre /sont les spectres qui se parlent entre eux ou dans les pov et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Je suis papa !**

**POV d'Amy**

Génial ! Si j'avait su qu'ils partiraient plus tôt… Je cour en direction des écuries pour trouver toute la communauté sauf cette chère Aeleriana. Je regarde mon père surpris et il répond à ma question muette:

Aragorn:-Tu avais raisons, ma fille. Aria était bien une Aeleriana.

Amy:-Je suis désolé d'avoir eu raisons, père. J'aurais préféré avoir tort !

Aragorn(Triste et la tête baissé):-Je sais…Je sais…

Je parcoure la pièce du regard pour tomber sur Kaï, entrain de discuter avec Jérémy et Malfoy. Il n'est pas venu seul celui-la. Il est avec une fille au long cheveux brun clair ondulé, des yeux vert, elle porte une jupe grise, un chemisier blanc et une robe de sorcier. Il y a un roux aux yeux vert, il porte un pantalon noir, un chemisier blanc et une robe de sorcier. Le dernier a les cheveux noir, les yeux verts émeraudes, une paire de lunettes, il porte la même tenu que le rouquin. Malfoy semble enfin m'avoir remarqué, et s'approche de moi.

Drago:-Salut cousine. Comment vas-tu ?

Amy:-Bien et toi ?

Drago:-Regarde ma main et tu verras.

Je baisse le regard pour tomber sur alliance enfilé sur son 4ème doigt de sa main droite. Je pose sur lui un regard étonné et il me sourit tendrement.

Drago(Faisant un signe à Harry pour qu'il vienne):-Je te présente Harry, c'est mon fiancé.

Je lui sourit quand soudain je suis prise d'un vertige pas possible. Tout les regard se pose sur moi alors que je vomie juste à côté d'Harry. Kaï, affolé, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras me demandant:

Kaï:-Est-ce que ça va ?

Amy:-Oui c'est jusque je…je…

Oh Draco par pitié ! Aide moi /_La ferme ! Je veux dormir, moi_ / Et moi j'ai besoin se toi /_Ok, ok. C'est quoi le prob _/ Comment je peux le lui dire /_Je sais pas moi ! Demande à Dranzi_ / Tu vas t'en charger pour moi /_Non, tu te démerde_ / Please ! Si tu m'aide, tu auras une superbe toupie toute neuve /_Non_ / Tu me le payeras !

Kaï(Inquiet):-Amy ?

Amy(Rougissant):-Tu…Je…Je suis en…enceinte…

Tous:-Quoi !

Draco & Dranzer:-Elle a dit qu'elle est enceinte ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?

**Fin du POV.**

Kaï regarda Amy dans les yeux. Elle était tellement belle… Puis, ne pouvant se retenir, il posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit:

Kaï(Hésitant):-Tu…Tu es en…enceinte de combien ?

Amy:-Franchement, si t'as pas remarqué, c'est que t'es con !

Kaï:-Remarquer quoi ?

Amy(Montrant son ventre tout rond du doigt):-Je suis enceinte de 8 mois, Kaï !

* * *

Moi:-Voilou, voilou ! Ca vous a plu ?

Max:-Ouais !

Drago:-Moui !

Harry(Faisant un Oui de la tête):-Hum, hum !

Moi:-Ok ! Maintenant les rars !

Amy:-Alors voilà ! Il y a quelque jour, nous avons reçu notre 1ère rar négatif, je vous en fait une copie:J'espère que tu as arrêté ta fic de chien. Parce que des fic comme les tienne sa pourrie se site à mort! Alors dégage ou je te butte! Salope!

Vous voyez, y a pas plus négatif pour un auteur !

Dranzer:-C'est bon ! Calme toi ! Tu vas finir par crever quelqu'un ! Bon les rars !

Driger:-**Marie**: Je suis désolé que toi aussi tu as eu un passé difficile. Sinon merci du compliment, continue de lire la fic ! Anaïs a besoin de réconfort !

Dragoon:-**'titekai**:Et oui ! C'est Kaï ! Tu veux savoir ton cadeau ? Et ben c'est les trois 1er chap de la new partie ! J'espère que ça te plairas ! Allez salut !

Kaï:-**Harry's shop**: Alors comme ça, t'aime pas cette fic ? Ben si tu l'aime pas, t'as qu'un pas la lire, au lieu de blesser un auteur ! Tu crois qu'elle va partir juste parce que toi tu lui a dit ? Tu peux encore rêver ! Elle restera sur ce site jusqu'à ce qu'elle a envi de partir ! Et je croie pas que Littleange, Setsuna, Marie et 'titekai la laisserons faire !

Moi:-J'espère que se chap vous a plus, laissez moi des rars !


	7. Non, pas les profs!

**Les White Wolf 2: La guerre des deux mondes. **

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure, action et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux, Naruto et Harry Potter.**

**Couples: KaïXAmy, MaxXJade, TysonXKim, RayXLiana, DragoXHarry, RonXHermione, NarutoX Ginni, SasukeXFanny, TalaXStéphanie, LégolasXHilary, AragornXAria.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Après avoir sauvé tout un collège. Les Bladebreakers emménage à Mirkwood avec les Blitzkrieg Boys. Mais un jour ils sont convié à un conseil à Fondcomb sur l'Unique. Que ce passera-t-il ? Qui aura l'Unique ? Mystère, mystère. **

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision, celle entre / sont les spectres qui se parlent entre eux ou dans les pov et les phrase entre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Non, pas les profs !**

Tout le monde était stressé. Amy avait accouché depuis près de trois semaine et avait donné naissance à trois adorable bébé: Emille, Kaïly et Kiara. Amy prépara son cheval blanc et ne vit pas Brooklyn s'approcher et lui dire:

Brooklyn:- Alors, Miss Elessar Black compte participer à la guerre ?

Amy(sarcastiquement):- Ca te pose un prob ?

Brooklyn:- Un si beau cul comme le tien devrait pas se faire botter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Amy:- Tu crois ça ?

Brooklyn:- Je t'ai dans mon lit quand je veux et où je veux !

Amy(pensivement):- Peut-être…………Quand Kaï serra un débile mentale !

… :- Et sa risque pas d'arriver !

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Kaï Hiwatari.

Amy:- Amour !

Kaï:-Touche la et je te scalpe !

Aragorn(Arrivant):-Allez !Tout le monde en selle !

Amy eu un sourire en coin en montant sur Aria, devança les autres qui était monté sur le départ et galopa.

2 heure plus tard…

Amy:- Tyson ! Je t'avais demandé de garder les chevaux !

Tyson:- Je les ai gardé !

Amy( Regardant à droite):- A oui ? Alors pourquoi y'a pas un cheval ici ?

Tyson(Réfléchissant):- Euh…Euh…

Kaï:- Arrête de réfléchir. Sa va te court-circuiter le cerveau !

Tyson:- Hein, quoi ?

Amy:- Laisse tomber !

Elle regarda Boromir se battre contre Merie et Pippin et dit:

Amy:- Faut lever la garde !

Boromir(Se retournant):-Et…Que ce qu'une conne comme TOI peut en savoir ?

Amy(Sarcastique):- Tu veux voir ce que la « conne » peut faire ?

Boromir:- Avec plaisir !

Amy claqua des doigts et se transforma en Illimitée. Elle sortit sa fine épée bleu et leva la garde, frappa de taille alors que Boromir contra facilement. Amy ne faisait que de se défendre pendant le combat, ayant marre de jouer à la défensive, Amy fit un salto arrière, donna un coup de pied dans le menton de Boromir qui tomba en arrière et atterri dans les bras de Spencer, pour se tenir en parfait équilibre sue un pique.

Amy:- Faut lever la garde !

Gimli:- Ce n'est qu'un gros nuage !

À cette phrase, la jeune bleutée sauta du pique et rejoignit le groupe qui regardait un nuage noir bizarre.

Boromir:- Il avance vite…Et contre le vent !

Légolas & Amy:- Des crémins du pays de Din !

Tout le monde alla se cacher pour échapper aux espions d'Isengar. Quand les corbeaux partirent, Gandalf sortit de sa cachette et cria:

Gandalf:- Des espions d'Isengar, le passage par le sud est surveillé ! (Il montra la montagne juste derrière eux) Nous allons devoir passer par le col de Karadras !

Amy:- Vive l'escalade !

1h plus tard…

Tyson:- Il…Il fait froid !

Amy:- Il fait juste -30° Celsius, s'est rien !

Max:- Arrête…on se les…les C…Cailles !

Kim:- Non, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un sonna !

Tyson et Max regardèrent les deux sœurs comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Drago s'approcha d'Amy et demanda:

Drago:- Quelle rapport ai-je avec cette histoire ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

Amy:- J'ai besoin de toi pour aider ces jeunes beybladeurs à avoir leur charmix, tu es le seul qui sait comment l'avoir…

Drago:- Très bien, je l'ai aiderais, mais maintenant, on ferrais mieux de reprendre la route !

Amy sourit légèrement et avança d'un pas quand soudain, 4 personnes tombèrent du ciel pour tomber sur elle dans un craque sonore. Kim reconnue 3 de ces personnes et cria:

Kim:- Mr. Imbault, Mm. Formery, Mm. Charron, que faîtes-vous là !

Antoine I.:- On vous suivez, Miss Black !

Antoine Imbault, marié, professeur de DCFM , 35 ans, plutôt grand, il avait de cour cheveux noir, des yeux vert caché sous des lunettes de soleil noir, il portait un costume 3 pièces noir avec des chaussures en cuir noir. Isabelle Charron, mariée puis divorcée, 45 ans, professeur de potions, elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains clair, presque gris, coupé court, des yeux bleu, elle portait une courte robe chinoise noir en velours sur un jeans branché avec des escarpins noir. Géraldine Formery, mariée, professeur d'incantation, 28 ans, taille moyenne, il avait de court cheveux blond arrivant aux omoplates, des yeux vert clair, elle portait un pull au demi manche noir, un mini jupe plissé noir, des collant couleur sable et des cuissardes noir arrivant au genoux.

Amy(Regardant la quatrième personne):- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

:- Je suis Leila Raymans, un fée pour être exacte.

Elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclé à l'anglaise, des yeux vert, une peaux plutôt dorée, elle portait un haut vert, une jupe short verte avec une bande vert plus clair qui le relié au haut, des bottes verte, elle avait de magnifique ailles bleu translucides qui lui donnait cette air féerique ! Ray regarda la jeune fille brune avec lubricité. Apparemment, le cœur de notre neko aurait craqué sur cette petite fée de la nature.

* * *

Moi:- Je sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard et j'en suis désolé ! J'ai eu pas mal de problème de santé et un manque d'inspiration.

Amy:- Pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Kaï:- Ouais !

Harry:- Allés, on passe aux riview !

Drago:- **Jérémy Preiss:** Merci Jéré ! On espère que tu aimeras lire la fic ! Merci de ton soutien, kiss !

Kaï:- **Allony: **Merci de ton soutien, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisirs !

Amy:- **Marie: **Et oui, je suis enceinte, qui aurais cru ça ! Sinon, merci pour le compliment et bonne lecture !

_Tyson:- _**Littleange54: **Rooo, je crois que cette Julie va bientôt devoir préparer son testament ! Merci de ton soutien et de tes encouragement, ça fait plaisirs ! Allez kisu !

Kaï:- **titekai:** Con, moi ? Mais ça va pas ! Sinon merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre ! Allez kitsou !

Moi:- **RIVIEW PLEAZE !**


End file.
